Toru Narisada
''Toru Narisada ''is an ANBU trained ninja from a small village called Itsuwarino-mura (village of deception). She grew up along side her adoptive brother Kyro and was put through difficult training from a young age. She also trained in dragon taming. Eventually she defected to the sand village where she then grew in rank to jounin and then mentored a genin squad. Background Toru was born into the Narisada clan , of which was poor and numbers dwindling. At age five Toru's parents went on a high risk mission only not to return. Her uncle then took her in and sought a way to support his family as well as her. As time went on he realized that he would be unable to do this. When a strange woman named Ise Fukuyama offered to take her and give money to the clan in return, he couldn't refuse. The clan received much needed funds and Toru was taken to Itsuwarino . There she was trained as an ANBU agent amongst many other young children, learning specifically skills such as assassination and spying. The orphans in this village were all trained as such and considered disposable. They were subjugated through fear for their lives. During her time there she met her adoptive brother, Kyro, whom of which became one of the few people she confided in. After about a year of training as ANBU Toru found an unusual lizard. When her foster mother learned of it she alerted a clan in a nearby village and then presented it to Toru's master Ise as a great opportunity. Eventually, with enough persuasion Toru was allowed to be trained in the art of dragon taming. On the occasions that she left the village for this training she met her rival Kaii Ishibashi. He detested her combination of her own clan's transformation based techniques with those of his clan's dragon taming. Toru also learned that the lizard that she found was a type of dragon that the tamers liked to call "pocket lizards" because of their ability to alter their size which made it convenient to carry them with their respective owner. At this time her interest in dragons became prominent and she began to study them. When Ise suspected Toru and Kyro's foster mother as a potential threat to her position, she decided to test Toru and Kyro by ordering them to assassinate her. Toru and even more so Kyro cared a lot for their foster mother yet they still carried out their orders. Kyro after this became more quiet and reserved, even towards Toru. Personality Toru from a young age has had a natural curiosity common to those of her clan for animals, specifically reptiles. One of Toru's few memories of her parents involves her finding a lizard and her mother commenting on the strange places her curiosity took her. Toru likes to study reptiles, mostly dragons. She also is not easily phased. Many think she doesn't notice half the situations around her due to her lacking of response to the unusual. Despite her seemingly passive nature, Toru often expresses her devotion to being a shinobi and how it is a large part of her life. On one occasion Toru says that she can't remember her parents very well and that if she met them she wouldn't really care as much as she might want to because they didn't raise her. Appearance In part I Toru has medium length black hair pulled back into a low pony-tail. She wears a black turtle neck tank top that covers her chin as well as tall black gloves and black pants. She has bandaged wrapped around her stomach and a green belt. As an ANBU agent she wears either a full mask with an "x" over the moth and red marks on the cheeks or a half mask with only the "x" which signifies her role as a silent agent in the hierarchy. This is due to her infiltration capabilities to prevent recognition. When Toru wears her headband it is on her left arm. In part II Toru's ANBU attire is relatively unchanged however, she gains a normal ninja outfit when infiltrating the Leaf and the Sand. She wears a grey turtleneck tank top with a zipper down the middle as well as tall mesh gloves. She still has the same pants, belt and bandages. She also wears some green fabric around her neck. When not in ANBU attire Toru wears her hair down. As a jounin Toru changes to a tan tanktop and has long hair. She also has grey bandages around her torso rather than white ones. In all of her outfits, Toru has black pants that stop short of her ankles with a pouch attached to her left thigh. She also always has a headband with black fabric that she most often wears on her left arm. In addition she wears black sandals that stop at her ankles. Abilities Toru specializes in assassination as an ANBU agent. She most often uses shuriken attached to wire strings and paper bombs. Toru also demonstrates proficiency in taijutsu when cornered in close combat. Her nature transformations are fire and earth. She uses a lot of ninjutsu based on the abilities of the dragons she has trained including Wyvern's Mist (a poison based technique), Fire Style: Dragon's Breath, and Earth Style: Borrowing Tunnels. Initially she carries her dragons with her in bottles with special seals on them but eventually she develops a summoning formula for them. Kekkei Genkai Toru comes from the Narisada clan which has a kekkei Genkai dealing with muscle manipulation, allowing them to perform high level transformation techniques that don't dissipate upon injury. They are also able to take on some of the physical abilities of the creature they imitate. Toru on occasion will use transformations to harden her skin into scales or bend her way out of the way of a trap or attack. The Narisada clan also has a running trait of an inability to perform genjutsu. Toru is no exception in this and cannot perform any genjutsu and also has a hard time getting out of it. Status Part I (Please note, the events described here do not take place during the chunin exams arc of the canon) When she went to undergo the chunin exams Toru and her brother were suspected as spies from the start. Leaf ANBU followed them throughout the duration of the exams. In the first stage of the chunin exams, Toru used her pocket lizard Chu to cheat off other participants. Through linking her senses with him she could see the answers people wrote. Durning the second stage of her chunin exams, a team found several bodies with shuriken through the ribs hanging by wire stings from trees. This is later revealed to be Toru's favorite form of assassination. Toru lost in the second bout of the third stage but was promoted to chunin in the end. Part II After the war, Toru and Kyro were transferred to Konoha to aid with rebuilding and to spy on the village for any signs of potential attack on their own village. Tsunade knew when she accepted the transfer that they were ANBU but she claimed that with how many they lost in the war she simply could not turn down two well trained shinobi presented to her on a silver platter. Toru and Kyro would sometimes follow the Konoha 11 on their missions to asses their skill levels and how much of a threat they were. She also befriended Sakura and Ino and used them as a source of information. As she grew closer to them though she began to question whether she should continue to send out missives. A few weeks later Toru was sent out on a mission with Sakura, Tsunade having informed her of their suspicions and requesting her to find out their intent. Upon returning Sakura tells Tsunade that she believes that Toru has no mal-intent toward the village and that she was no threat. Re-transfer With the frequency of Toru's missives declining her master began to question whether she should dispose of Toru or not. She decided that all the work that she put into Toru's training was too valuable to yet give up on. Thus she split Toru and her brother by having Toru transferred to the Sand. Investigation Immediately the Sand became suspicious of Toru, in part because Tsunade had informed Gaara about Toru's spy status. A few weeks in, they had her interrogated and went through her house to find her ANBU mask. Toward the end of her interrogation she broke down and admitted to being a spy but revealed that within her time in the Sand she had only sent out one missive which read "The climate is harsh, the guards are well trained". With the vague nature of this Gaara began to consider letting her stay in the Sand but his intel ninja insisted on looking for a hidden code within the statement. Thus for the following weeks Toru was accompanied by a jounin at all times and considered a great threat. When nothing turned up from the decryption she was officially instated as a shinobi of the Sand village. Siblings No More When Fukuyama learned of Toru's newly gained asylum, she sent Kyro to finally do away with her. They engaged briefly in battle and Toru tried to convince him to join her. When he shows no signs of being swayed she said that she wished she could help him. Before she delivered the terminal strike he replied that he could say the same about her. Toru went home in tears and mourned for a few days before returning to regular duty. Filler Arcs After her interrogation Toru began regular missions for the Sand village. Gaara noted her skill and told her she was due for a promotion to Jounin, but that since she just transferred she had no official missions on the books and therefore did not meet the requirement. For the next year and a half she went on a large number of missions to get the required experience on the books. ''10 missions, 10 hours'' After sending out all of his genin, Gaara has a large stack of D and C rank missions left that need to be completed. In order to supplement Toru's record he calls on her to complete them. When assigning this task to her, Kankuro bet that she couldn't do them in ten hours. From there Toru ran around the sand completing the missions. *The first mission was the traditional "retrieve the cat" mission. Toru finished this in eleven minutes because she found the cat on the roof of the Kazekage tower shortly after Kankuro made his bet. *The second mission was to count the number of cacti in the Sand village. Toru used Chu to complete this and finished in 56 minutes. *One of the missions involved escorting a drunk wall gaurd home. This wall guard returns on occasion in conversation between Toru and other shinobi of the Sand. Toru completes the missions in 9 hours and 32 minutes. Kankuro pays Toru the designated amount and she makes a comment about "getting the photo". This is not explored further. ''The Mysterious Face Brigade'' On one of the missions Toru is given, she is sent to put a stop to the Mysterious face brigade; a group of bandits who take on caricature like versions of people's faces and blackmail merchants with social devastation. When Toru arrives she briefly engages in battle with the bandits of which they seem to hold their own. One of them then imitates Toru's face, however, this version has completely blank eyes and has a completely robotic expression at all times. They demand that Toru stop her attack or they will ruin her social life. Toru declines and the copy runs to the Sand. The copy runs down the main road yelling "I'M A NINJA" in a monotone voice and then enters the Kazekage tower. In Gaara's office the copy continues to yell. Gaara looks confused at it as the real Toru comes up behind it and punches it out. She then berates Gaara for not knowing it was her and Gaara then turns out to be Matsuri using a transformation. When Toru asks why she is pretending to be Gaara Kankuro passes the room and says "fangirls". Genin Squad After being promoted to Jounin, Toru takes on subordinates . They are Sotaro and Shina Dazai as well as Koyo Ito. Sotaro and Shina were twins with divorced parents. They didn't live together nor did they get along. They both had a similar obsessive nature, Shina having a fixation on Gaara as did the rest of the girls in the Sand, and Sotaro having a fixation with Toru, who now has become know as the Lady of Dragons through common use by village children. On the first day Toru enters the classroom where her subordinates are waiting only to find Sotaro grinning creepily at her. Toru then notes Koyo's affection for Shina as she saw him become increasingly depressed as he listened to her talk about Gaara. During their introductions Toru mentions that her dream for the future is to live past the age of thirty, which was a still remaining notion from when she was ANBU (she did not expect to live long). Her survival test for them was to retrieve their headbands from her of which she had taken. She said however, that one of them could not get their headband back and then gave one of them to Chu, who flew away with it far out of their reach. After a few hours of fighting, eventually the group figured out they needed to work as a team and they got their headbands back. Chunin Exams After completing the required number of missions, Toru nominates her team to participate in the chunin exams. Her team is then also recommended for an exchange program with konoha for during the month in between the second and third stages of the exam. The exchange program would have teams from the sand work with teams from the leaf to strengthen ties with their allies. Everyone except Sotaro demonstrates excitement for both the exams and exchange program,Sotaro insisting that the exchange was just busy work dumped on ninja that didn't even belong to the leaf. During the written exam Koyo answered all of the questions and then attached chakra strings to Shina's hand and manipulated her pencil to write the answers. Then, Shina put Sotaro under a genjutsu to show him the correct answers. They all passed the first stage. Trivia * Toru is actually male's name. She was born with the name 'Terumi' of which she hated. She had people call her Toru starting at a young age, not knowing at the time that it was a male name. Her name is 'Toru' on file in the sand village. **Toru is a derivative of Tooru meaning 'transparent' * According to the databook: ** Toru doesn't have a favorite food but hates cabbage ** Her hobbies are studying lizards and taking walks ** Toru wishes to fight Kyro ** Her favorite words are "morph" and "dedication" * Toru considers herself to be extremely devoted to being a shinobi Quotes (To Kyro) "I just wish I could have helped you, could have prevented this." (To Gaara) "I came to this village with the full intent to betray your trust, but when I saw it I just couldn't. It was just like the Leaf, but this time I couldn't fulfill the task I was sent here to do!" '' ''"Everyone thinks reptiles are just stupid, slimey, scaley creatures that might be able to cause death. They're actually smart, slimey, scaley creatures that might cause death." '' ''"If you aren't willing to put in your all, then you can't call yourself a shinobi." "I don't really remember my mother. I have this small notion in the back of my mind that she was nice, but otherwise 'Mayu Narisada' is just another name to me." Reference All art done by myself. "Toru Uses Fire Style": background- http://nnkstats.com/images/maps/prelim1.jpg "Toru and Kyro enter Konoha": background- http://storage.siliconera.com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/ADV_FreeRoamingKonoha02copy.jpg Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Sunagakure Category:OC Art Category:Kekkei Genkai